A common problem encountered during highway driving is the visibility obscuring water spray that is generated by trucks, tractor-trailer rigs and other large-tired vehicles. As the tired vehicle moves over a wet surface, the rotation of its tires generates a water spray that is turbulently discharged from the vehicle in a direction generally transverse to the direction of vehicle movement. Particularly in cases of vehicles moving at fast highway speeds, water is flung laterally outward from the underside of the vehicle and past the lateral sides of the vehicle. This laterally moving water spray is a problem to vehicles behind, to the side of, and approaching the truck or tractor-trailer. In many cases this lateral discharge of spray can so obscure visibility as to make it extremely hazardous to drive past or behind such a vehicle under wet road conditions. Additionally, in winter conditions, salt water spray thrown laterally is damaging to vegetation.
A device is needed to rectify the above-mentioned problems. Such an invention would lead to safer roads, with fewer accidents, and a more pleasant driving experience. The present invention seeks to provide such an answer.